Captivated
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: He couldn't let go of the dark thoughts, what would it feel like? The blood sliding down his throat, the agony in the others eyes? Edward wanted to know why he was so captivated by his captive.


**Captivated**

**Summary: **He couldn't let go of the dark thoughts, what would it feel like? The blood sliding down his throat, the agony in the others eyes? Edward wanted to know why he was so captivated by his captive.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BatMan or any version of him and his villains.

**Author's note:** Possibly one of the darker things that popped up in my head, I was writing Metamorphosis, a book I wrote for Amazon which funny enough started out as a batman fic and turned into a John Rain story. I guess my muses wanted to still write about Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) and Edward Nigma (Riddler). I honestly don't know where it came from, only that it kind of scares me a little. lol I hope you enjoy this flash fiction as much as it creeped me out to write it!

**Warning: **Thoughts of Violence, cutting (torture), and

sexual overtones

**Also please note: **This story involves two men. Though they are in no way shape or form a couple, one's kind of a slave to his devotion of hurting the other and the other want's to be anywhere but where he is...

His tongue ran across his victim's jaw, he felt the thrill of seeing fear in those eyes, the eyes of someone who proclaimed they were the god of fear…He wanted more, "Give me more." Jonathan shuttered and looked away. He apparently couldn't bear what was going on now. But, he knew Jonathan could be broken-that he could be tamed. "No." There it was the darker voice of the Scarecrow.

"It's only a matter of time before I take what I want from you."

It was Scarecrow that looked at him; "And when the time is right we will kill you." That got a smirk from his lips, as if they could kill him. They were weak, weak and all his for the taking. "I wouldn't count on that scary, I don't think your other half would have the balls to kill me." That rocked the Scarecrow, but a snarl erupted from his throat. Which he nipped harshly, oh he couldn't wait to taste the blood that pounded through veins just beneath the pale flesh.

He wasn't sure when he'd first noticed Jonathan or when he wanted to make him fearful and bloody...Just that it had become overwhelming, to the point he would risk the Ire of the Scarecrow. Jonathan and his other identity seemed like the one and the same most of the time, but there was something different about Scarecrow-something dangerous, while Jonathan wasn't overly scary.

"You might think you'll be getting away from me soon, but don't count on that."

He smirked at Scarecrow's irritated frown. "Why are you doing this Riddler? You've never shown such pleasure at causing fear and pain." and why was he doing this?

"I wanted to break you, something just calls to me...something about you makes me want to hurt you, to watch your blood stain your flesh. I can't deny that any longer." Scarecrow sighed; "I won't let you kill me." He grinned, Scarecrow thought he wanted to kill him? Where was the fun in that?

"Oh no, that's not what I want from you-I want your pain. I want to taste your blood while it's still warm and watch the agony it causes gleaming in your eyes along with your hatred." That got Scarecrow sweating a little bit, or maybe that was just Edward's body heat bleeding into his. Edward grinned as he flipped out his switchblade, the one Harley decided to gift him with.

She had after all helped him out and allowed him to carry out his fantasies about having both Jonathan and Scarecrow underneath him. About the blood, hell she'd gotten off on how he talked about it and how he would cut Jonathan, just little ones and lick at the wounds. He groaned; "I know you think that this won't get you off, but I have a feeling that your wrong." Scarecrow shook his head, intent on saying something-but Edward didn't give him the chance as he smashed their lips together. It was painful and raw, the sweet tang of blood coating his mouth.

He pulled away and watched with delight at the panted breaths and the glare, oh the utter hate in those eyes burning like coals. He slid the switchblade up, having momentarily forgotten the damn thing, Scarecrows shirt ripped under the blade. Well, Harley hadn't been joking, it could be sharp enough to cut clothing.

"Stop."

And how could he not laugh at the command? "Oh, I don't think we're going to be stopping any time soon Scary." Scarecrow bucked upwards trying to throw Edward off of him, but he was tied down too well to do much moving and Edward wasn't going anywhere.

"Ah ah ah, You're not going anywhere just yet."

And the only place he was going was the hospital when Edward was quite done with him and their little play date. He chuckled and pushed the cut up shirt away from a scrawny chest. He was pale, not as pale as say the Joker. But, honestly it was starting to get close as possible for normal flesh. Everyone knew the Joker had been bleached by chemicals.

"Let me go Nygma!"

Scarecrow hissed, the anger in his eyes and in the tautness of his muscles. It was already too late, Edward had tasted blood and the haze that drifted over him wasn't going away until he'd had his fill of Scarecrows blood.

"Now, why would I do that? There's no fun in it." Scarecrow flinched as Edward slid the knife tip against his skin. Just a small nick really, Edward leaned forward and lapped at the droplets of blood as they beaded up from the split skin. An ambrosia he never thought he'd get to taste. Scarecrow hissed in discomfort and tried once more to dislodge Edward, of course Edward was really too busy to bother admonishing Scarecrow for the tactic. Seeing as it hadn't worked at all.

"Please, stop this Edward!"

There was Jonathan again, fighting Scarecrow for dominance. His mind must have been rebelling against what he was doing to him, that fragile mind that had made Scarecrow come to life. "We're not going to be stopping any time soon Jonathan. You taste far too good for your own good."

Jonathan screamed as Edward punctured that remark with a harsh bite to the side of his neck, his teeth weren't as sharp as a vampires but what did he care? He wanted to mark him, make everyone know that Jonathan and Scarecrow were off limits. He would be the only one to play with them, he would be the only one to taste their blood and fear. The skin finally yielded and sweet coppery blood rushed into his mouth, if he could have he would have moaned in delight.

"Please…"

There was just no stopping Jonathan's pleas and honestly Edward was far too gone to care if anyone managed to hear Jonathan pled for his sanity or life, which ever it was he was begging for. No matter, Edward pulled away. The feeling of blood dripping down his chin delighted him, fueled him to continue on with his desires. Jonathan was looking up at him, fear making him beautiful in the half light.

"You're mine and there is nothing you can say or do to make that any different." Edward said before dipping back down and sharing a bloody kiss with his captive, who captivated him and fueled his once thought lost blood lust to new heights.


End file.
